onipexandjevikfandomcom-20200215-history
Jessaco
Jessaco is a cynical, but once bubbly, character in The Misadventures of Onipex and Pals. She was introduced as Jevik's girlfriend, though the current nature of their relationship is unknown. Personality Jessaco initially appeared to be a bubbly, friendly character and is good friends with Garen and Jevik. After the events of The Camera Pt 4, Jessaco soured and became a bit more cynical, especially towards Onipex. Biography Jessaco has been shown to be the girlfriend of the Matoran, Jevik. She was first seen arriving at Jevik's apartment, around the time Jevik mentioned her while talking with Onipex. When Onipex went to introduce himself to her, Jevik misinterpreted his move as a hit on his girlfriend, and quickly reacted by making a rap against him, with Jessaco beat boxing to it. Onipex defecated on the floor and left soon after. After the event, Jessaco, along with Jevik and Garen, broke into Onipex's apartment to smoke and party, with Onipex coming home, surprised at the event. A significant amount of time later, Garen and Jevik met up with Jessaco, with the intention to start making videos. However, Jevik's ideas were of no interest to Jessaco and Garen, and after a few failed attempts the two began smoking weed, to Jevik's annoyance. Jevik later sent Jessaco a note telling her to meet up with him and Pyrex at Garen's apartment; however, Onipex had tampered with it so that it told her to show up and Onipex's apartment, as part of a ploy to force her on a date with him. Onipex later stuffed Jessaco into his fridge. Relationships and Jevik]] 'Jevik' Jessaco is Jevik's girlfriend. Jevik has shown to be very protective of her, from both Myto and Onipex. The two have been shown to argue, mainly due to Jevik's obsession with Onipex (Jessaco not thinking much of him) and fought in Duel. The two of them did however both play a prank on Onipex in Double Date and have been shown to get along. Despite their relationship status being unclear after the events of Duel, it seems she still cares a lot for Jevik, as demonstrated in Jevik? Pt 3. Onipex As she was introduced into the series, Onipex was shown to have an interest in her, though the two didn't really interact much at first. In The Camera Pt 4, Onipex tampered with a note to Jessaco from Jevik, redirecting her to his apartment. Here he claimed that Jevik would "be arriving soon". This was simply a ploy to have dinner with her. By the time of the events of Duel, Jessaco shows an outright dislike of Onipex, and disapproves of Jevik spending time with him. She later violently assaulted him for driving Jevik away and trying to hit on her. Garen Jessaco, Jevik and Garen appear to hang out together regularly and she seems to be very close friends with Garen. The two are often seen together. Myto Myto comforted Jessaco after a fight with Jevik, due to harsh comments directed towards Onipex. Jessaco mistook Myto's friendship as a new relationship, which Myto quickly backed out of. Appearances Trivia *She was supposed to have a larger speaking role in Rap, but much of it was cut due to voicing issues. Ids5621 voiced her in her debut appearance. **TwoDoorCafeClub was later given the role for The Camera Pt 3. **The role was finally given to Elena Crall, her current voice actress since Double Date. See Also *Gallery:Jessaco Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters